Pokemon Learning League Expressing Emotions
by Storalwhit
Summary: Here's a new Pokemon story. In this one, Ash and the gang arrive on Wayfarer Island ad they relax for a bit. Then, they come across Luke, who is working with Jimmy and Marina on a new Sci-fi/fantasy film and they decide to help out. Note: this is part 1 of a two-part story.


Pokemon Learning League

Expressing Emotions (Part 1)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Brock, Misty, Cilan, Dawn,_ _Piplup, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont and Serena arriving on Wayfarer Island. They head down the path to a nearby forest and Brock speaks.)_

Brock: Oh, hi.

Clemont: Hello.

Dawn: Hey, there.

Piplup: Piplup.

Misty: Hey.

Ash: Hi.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Bonnie: Hey.

Dedenne: Dedenne.

Cilan: Hello.

Serena: Hi.

_(They all look at the different kinds of Pokemon and the forest around them.)_

Serena: Wow! This is really amazing.

Dawn: Yeah.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: This is really a pleasant place.

_(They continue down the path until they come into a clearing. Moments later, they are relaxing around. Some are sitting up on the grass, others are laying on their backs.)_

Ash: Man, isn't this relaxing?

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: Yeah, it sure feels good.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: It does feel nice to just kick back and relax sometimes.

Serena: Hey, look at that.

_(They look up in the sky and see flocks of Swellow, Swablu, Pidgeotto and Unfezant.)_

Ash: Wow.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Just then, A Leafeon jumps up out of the bushes.)_

Leafeon: Leafeon.

Ash: Whoa, where did that Leafeon come from?

Misty: I don't know.

Serena: Aww, it looks so cute.

_(Leafeon leaps back into the bushes.)_

Dawn: Hey, where is it going?

Ash: I don't know. Let's go and see.

_(They follow it through the bushes until they reach another clearing, where they find Luke and Zorua, who is with Jimmy and Marina.)_

Ash: Hey, Luke!

_(Luke turns around and sees them.)_

Luke: Hey, Ash. How are you guys doing?

Ash: We're doing great. Luke, this is Misty, Brock, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie.

All: Hi.

Luke: It's nice to meet you guys.

Brock: So, Luke, who are those two that you're working with?

Luke: Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Jimmy and Marina.

Jimmy: Hey, there.

Marina: It's nice to meet you.

Bonnie: Hey, Luke. That's a really cute Zorua you have there.

Luke: Thanks.

Bonnie: Hi, Zorua. I'm Bonnie. _(She strokes her back and Zorua starts to cuddles her.)_

Iris: So, Luke, what kind of movie are you making this time?

Axew: Axew.

Luke: Oh, I'm making a sci-fi/fantasy adventure.

Iris: Really? What's it about?

Luke: Well, it's about a family of aliens with mystical powers that decide to visit Earth. One has the power to combine things together and he decides he wants to try to combine three Pokemon.

Dawn: That's cool.

Luke: Thanks.

Cilan: So, Jimmy and Marina. What made you decide to work with Luke?

Marina: Well, I thought it would be fun to be in a movie. Isn't that right, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Uh, yeah.

Brock: Hey, do you think we can help you help with your movie?

Luke: Sure, that would be great.

Clemont: Hey, Luke. I'd like to help out with some of the effects. I can build some models and props we can work with.

Luke: Well, sure.

Ash: Okay, then let's do it.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Moments later, they plan out what they're going to do, build the models, set up the props, lighting equipment, and they get into costumes.)_

Luke: Okay, guys. In this scene, you are discovering the spaceship and are about to meet the aliens for the first time.

Cilan: Okay.

Luke: Oh, one thing, guys. Try to be a little bit of yourselves.

Ash: You got it.

Luke: All right, and action!

_(Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Serena, Iris, Axew, and Cilan are doing some training until they hear a strange noise.)_

Misty: Did you hear that, guys?

Ash: Sure did.

Cilan: Let's go see what it is.

_(They go through the bushes until they come to a clearing, where they see… a spacecraft landing.)_

All: Wow!

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Luke: Okay, Clemont, lower the platform.

Clemont: You got it.

_(He presses a button and the ship's door opens. A platform lowers down and reveals the alien family, comprising of Brock, Marina, Jimmy, Dawn, Bonnie and Zorua as Bonnie's fraternal twin. They step off the platform and Pikachu goes to them.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Pikachu, what are you doing?

_(They step off the platform and Pikachu goes to them.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Pikachu, what are you doing?

_(He runs towards the family. Bonnie, as Gina, notices Pikachu coming towards them.)_

Bonnie: Hey, look at that.

_(She picks him up.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Bonnie: What is this thing?

Brock: This is what they would call a Pokemon, Gina.

Bonnie: Oh.

Ash: Hmm. They don't seem too bad.

Iris: Yeah. Let's see what they're like.

Axew: Axew.

Serena: Uh, guys, are you sure about this?

Iris: Oh, don't worry, Lilly. It'll be okay.

_(They walk closer to them. The family spots them coming over.)_

Misty: Oh. Um, hello there.

Dawn: Oh, hey.

Ash: Who are you guys?

Brock: Oh, we're the Heschong Family. I'm Armaros. And this is Itasha.

Marina: Hi.

Dawn: I'm Amyura.

Bonnie: I'm Gina and this is my twin, Ananel.

_(She waves to them.)_

Jimmy: And I'm Raguel.

Ash: I'm Kevin. And you already met Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: I'm Diane.

Cilan: My name's Victor.

Serena: I'm Lilly.

Iris: I'm Kelly, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: So, what brings you to Earth?

Jimmy: We like to visit different places and we decided we come and see what this planet has.

Cilan: Oh, I see. Well, what kind of special skills do you guys have?

Dawn: Well, each of us has different special powers.

Ash: Whoa, really? Can you show us?

Marina: Of course.

Luke: And cut!

Marina: So, how was that, Luke?

Luke: Well, it was good, but I think you guys can do better.

Jimmy: Okay, what do you want us to do?

Luke: Well, I want you to put more emotion into your performances. It'll make your performances stronger and I want to feel what the characters are feeling.

Brock: All right. How do you guys think we should do that?

Iris: Well, let's see if Quinn has any ideas.

_(She goes over to her backpack, pulls out the PokePilot and calls Quinn, who has headphones on, listening to music. He sees them, takes off the headphones and turns around.)_

Quinn: Oh, hey guys. How are you?

Clemont: Hey, Quinn. We're doing fine. What are you doing there?

Quinn: Oh, I was just listening to a really catchy song.

Cilan: I see.

Quinn: Yeah.

Brock: Oh, Quinn, this is Jimmy and Marina.

Quinn: Ahh. It's nice to meet you two.

Marina: Thanks. Same to you.

Jimmy: It's nice to meet you, too.

Quinn: So, what are you guys up to?

Ash: We're helping Luke make his new movie.

Quinn: That's pretty exciting.

Iris: It is. We had done one take.

Quinn: Okay.

Misty: Luke wants us to give more emotion to our performances. We don't know how we should do it, so we wanted to ask you to see if you had any ideas.

Quinn: Of course I do. If you want to give more emotion to your performances, you have to think about what your character is thinking and feeling in certain moments.

Serena: Okay, but how do we do that?

Quinn: The way you express them is the same way you would do it in everyday life, and there are many ways it's done.

Serena: Like what?

Quinn: One way is through gestures. People can tell what you're feeling by what gesture you do. Let's say when you're feeling nervous about something, you might play around with your hair or put your hands in your pockets.

Ash: All right, what else is there?

Quinn: Another way is the speech patterns. When you're feeling a certain way, you might start speaking differently or start to say things that you wouldn't ordinarily say.

Bonnie: Well, is there another way to tell?

Quinn: Yes. An interesting way to tell is to recognize the body posture. The way someone walks, stands up, sits and etc. can show others what you're feeling at that moment. For example, when someone is upset, you would see them with their heads down, arms drooping and slouch a little.

Brock: Okay, is there any other way?

Quinn: Sure. A unique way to show them is through psychological cues. Yes, it sounds weird, but sometimes your emotions can be triggered psychologically. Let's say, you see you feel embarrassed about something or start to feel nervous. Your cheeks might blush or your heart rate goes faster than normal.

Dawn: All right, is there anything else?

Quinn: Yes. The last way is through facial expressions. It may be the most common way to show emotions, but it's also quite effective. The looks on your face can give a lot of info on what you're feeling.

Serena: I guess it's pretty hard to show the right emotion at the right time.

Quinn: Yes, but if you give the right expressions and postures, then you'll give off the right emotion. So, how about I show you guys something?

Misty: Sure thing, Quinn.

_(Pan down to a lower panel.)_

Quinn: All right, are you guys ready?

Dawn: You bet.

Piplup: Piplup.

Quinn: Good, then let's get to it. What emotion do you think is being shown here?

_(A man is looking at his friend straight in the eye and puts his hand over her shoulder.)_

Cilan: Hmm. He is expressing empathy for his friend.

Quinn: That's good, Cilan. Now, what emotion is being displayed here?

_(A woman cuffs her hands around her mouth, blushes moves her head to the side and gives a small giggle to a man.)_

Serena: She's showing affection to the man.

Quinn: Okay, Serena. Okay, what emotion is this boy showing?

_(He is jumping up with his arms up in the air, a big smile on his face and head tilted backwards.)_

Ash: He's showing excitement.

Quinn: Good one, Ash. And finally, what emotion is this woman girl displaying?

_(She is standing up straight with her shoulders back, eyes forward and smiling.)_

Iris: She is showing that she's confident.

Quinn: All right, Iris. That was pretty good, you guys.

Misty: Thanks, Quinn.

Quinn: No problem, Misty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to back to this song. See you guys later.

Iris: Bye, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

_(Iris puts the PokePilot away.)_

Brock: Hey, guys. Before we try again, how about we see how we would look when we feel a certain way?

Misty: All right, Brock, but let's see if our viewers are up to do it.

Bonnie: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Are you ready to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right.

_(Cut to a standing figure.)_

Brock: Let's get started. How would your face look if you were surprised? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Your eyebrows go up, the eyes open wide and your mouth will be wide open. Okay.

Marina: All right, what posture would you be in if you were cheerful? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You would have a big smile on your face, have the eyes wide open, walk in a happy way and swing your arms back and forth. Oh, yeah.

Ash: Okay, how would someone look if they were bored? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ They would have their hand on their faces, have a little frown, look sleepy and have their head tilted a little. You got it.

Misty: What would you do if you were angry? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _You'd give a big frown on your face, lower your eyebrows and might fold your arms or clench your fist. All right.

_(Cut back to them and Dawn speaks.)_

Dawn: Very good, you guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Luke: All right, guys. Are you ready to do it again?

Dawn: You bet.

Luke: Good. Then get into your positions.

_(They get into the spots they were in before.)_

Luke: And action!

_(Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Serena, Iris, Axew, and Cilan are doing some training until they hear a strange noise.)_

Misty: _(gasps in surprise.)_ Did you hear that, guys?

Ash: Sure did.

Cilan: Let's go see what it is.

_(They go through the bushes until they come to a clearing, where they see… a spacecraft landing.)_

All _(amazed.)_: Wow!

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

_(Clemont presses the button and the ship's door opens. A platform lowers down and reveals the alien family, comprising of Brock, Marina, Jimmy, Dawn, Bonnie and Zorua as Bonnie's fraternal twin.)_

_(They step off the platform and Pikachu goes to them.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Pikachu, what are you doing?

_(He runs towards the family. Bonnie, as Gina, notices Pikachu coming towards them.)_

Bonnie: Hey, look at that.

_(She picks him up.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

Bonnie: What is this thing?

Brock: This is what they would call a Pokemon, Gina.

Bonnie: Oh.

Ash: Hmm. They don't seem too bad.

Iris: Yeah. Let's see what they're like.

Axew: Axew.

Serena _(reluctant.)_: Uh, guys, are you sure about this?

Iris: Oh, don't worry, Lilly. It'll be okay.

_(They walk closer to them. The family spots them coming over.)_

Misty _(a little nervous)_: Oh. Um, hello there.

Dawn: Oh, hey.

Misty: Who are you guys?

Brock: We're the Heschong Family. I'm Armaros. This is Itasha.

Marina: Hi.

Dawn: I'm Amyura.

Bonnie: I'm Gina and this is my twin, Ananel.

_(She waves to them.)_

Jimmy: And I'm Raguel.

Ash: I'm Kevin. And you already met Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: I'm Diane.

Cilan: My name's Victor.

Serena: I'm Lilly.

Iris: I'm Kelly, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: So, what brings you to Earth?

Jimmy: We like to visit different places and we decided we come and see what this planet has.

Cilan _(intrigued)_: Oh, I see. Well, what kind of special skills do you guys have?

Dawn: Well, each of us has different special powers.

Ash _(excited)_: Whoa, really?! Can you show us?

Brock: Of course.

Luke: Cut! That was really good, you guys.

Serena: Thanks, Luke.

Luke: No problem. Now, on to the next scene.

_(They shoot the scene where the family demonstrates their powers to the gang. Then, they hang up some props and physical models over the top of their heads to show where the effects are going to be. Afterwards, they film the scene where Dawn, as Amyura, finds Piplup on his own and they pick the three Pokemon that are going to be fused together. Hours later, they all have some lunch.)_

Luke: You guys did very well.

Brock: Thanks, Luke.

Luke: And Clemont, you did a great job with the props and models.

Clemont: It was no problem at all.

Jimmy: You know, Marina, those were some pretty good moves you did back there.

Marina: Aww, thanks Jimmy.

Cilan: So, Luke. Are there any more scenes that need to be done?

Luke: Yes, but we're not doing them here.

All: What?

Pikachu: Pika?

Axew: Axew?

Piplup: Piplup?

Luke: Yeah. We filmed all the scenes we needed here. Now, we head to the next location.

Clemont: Okay, where is it at?

Luke: It's over on Grand Spectrala Island.

Misty: That's cool. When does the next ship leave?

Luke: It leaves in a few minutes.

Ash: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(They pack up the equipment and quickly head down to the docks and get on the ship heading for Grand Spectrala Island.)_

Iris: So, Luke, what are the scenes we're going to be shooting?

Luke: Oh, you'll see.

_(The ship leaves port and the words, "To be continued… tomorrow afternoon" fade in.)_


End file.
